


Crossed Bones

by Devil_Darling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gonna take some time to get to our boys, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Darling/pseuds/Devil_Darling
Summary: After being sealed away into the mountain, time went on and the existence of monsters became history. History faded into legends and legends eventually became nothing more than childish fairytalesGood thing you knew how to use human ignorance to your own advantage.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying this again.

Far away, and far beneath Mt Ebott lies the underground. A wide range of caverns with varying varieties of mystical beings known as monsters. Their millennium long imprisonment, result of a long forgotten war, started by humans who feared of their souls being taken and used against them for greater power. Yet it was humans alone who possessed souls that were far more powerful. Even before the war started, the monsters knew they stood no chance, yet they fought anyway and before long, after the loss of many a monster, they were forced to surrender. 7 human mages were used to construct a barrier to keep the monsters imprisoned, thus 7 humans souls were required to break it, to one day free the monsters and end their imprisonment. 

Unbeknownst to the humans all those centuries ago, not all monsters were sealed away into the mountain and not all that resisted were dusted. Many fled, though few were successful in their attempt. Those who did escape, went into hiding into far off lands, waiting and watching for century's, expecting some human to come and dust them, but eventually the humans carried on with their own lives and forgot. The existences of monsters eventually became nothing more than history. New history came about and the old history faded into legends, and that too eventually became nothing more than scary stories told to young children. 

How fortunate for you. 

Under the streets of Paris, resides the many tunnels and chambers of the catacombs. Few of which are openly toured by humans on a daily basis, curious of the history it holds or by the rumors of ghost that are said to haunt the trails of piled high corpses. Select few know the ways of the hidden trails that sprawl out beneath the city like a spider's web. Many routes blocked off for the safety of the public, Many more concealed for others own uses. 

Surrounded by your worshippers, you silently watch as offerings are placed before you. From hand fulls of change, to arm fulls of fruits and even a bottle of wine. Each offering placed alongside whispered and silent prayers alike, from those who have some and to those who have very little, but all the same they're still willing to take and give what they can, to please their "God" who helps them stay in good health. At least those you deem worthy. 

Once the last of the donations have been placed, the room falls silent as another cloaked figure steps forward. A women in red, with black markings on her face. Your best friend and so called preacher, Jul. She kneels in respect and then rises, turning back to the awaiting worshipers. 

"We gather on this beautiful day", she begins. "To praise our beloved guardian Devale". (De-val-eh)

"Praise Devale". The worshipers chant in unison. 

The preacher waves her hand towards you.  
"They who gift us with their holy prescence, spreading love and compassion to all who seek it". Another monotone chant echoes from the worshipers. "They who reap the weak and judge the soul of its worth, healing those in need". Once more they chant. "For them, we share our eternal gratitude with these wondrous offerings and give thanks for their judgment, amen". 

"Amen". The room repeats. 

On cue, you slowly rise from the throne and in a flash of green light, your scythe appears.  
To your worshipping humans, it is a holy weapon, one that can either save lives or take them.

"Come fourth". Jul coaxes with open arms. "Come forth and let your souls be judged".  
With hesitance, a young women is first to stand. From the looks of it, she's not all that worse for wear. A bit shabby here and there, but you can tell she's not there for herself. The women glances nervously between you and Jul, before pulling a small child into the open. A boy with sunken blue eyes and matted brown hair. His weak lungs no doubt aching horribly as he's barely able to contain his coughing fit. Who knows how bad his condition could get if allowed to carry on. Fortunately you're not one to turn away kids. 

Even with the clear look of uncertainty, the women guides her son forward to your awaiting preacher, who can only give a reasuring smile as she too then takes the child and places him before you.  
Kneeling down, you lightly grasp the boys chin, turning his head and inspecting his condition. It's not great, but you'll see what you can do. It takes a moment until his sunken eyes look up to meet your inhuman eye lights. Rather quickly he becomes entranced by the two soothing green lights, his gaze fallowing as you stand up. He doesn't seem to notice when your hand falls away and the scythe raises up.

Those who choose to, look away. Those who watch, flinch, as it swiftly comes down and pierce's his chest, earning an audiable gasp from the child's mother, as well as a few other new comers. The boys eyes flutter close as healing magic starts to swirl and seep through the blade and into him, healing his soul just enough to help his body fight his illness. You're careful not to over do it and once the scythe is pulled away, the boys unconscious form is carefully handed to his anxiously awaiting mother. 

With a reassuring smile, your preacher places a hand on the mothers shoulder and addresses the awaiting worshippers.  
"Fear not for the weak do not have to suffer", she preaches. "There is compassion for all that are deemed worthy. But remember it too comes at a price". 

"Loyalty and love". The worshippers chant  
together. "Secrecy from the streets above". 

"Amen". Jul replies, bowing her head. "Now. Come forth and let your souls be judged".


	2. Chapter 2

"25 euros, two probably stolen wedding rings, a decent basket of various fruits and 1 bottle of cheap red wine. Not to bad this week. We can probably make it two weeks, maybe three if we get a good deal on the rings. What do you think Dev?". Jul looked up from the pile of goods. "Dev?....Devale!?". 

Dozing off at the end of the table, you startle, your green eye lights shrinking to mere pin pricks before refocusing. "Huh? Oh uh yeah". You can't fight the yawn that prys your maw open, showing off a pair of rather sharp fangs, before snapping shut again. "Made out pretty good". 

With a sigh, Jul slides the rings and money into a small bag. "You know you don't have to heal so many of them right? You need to take some energy for yourself so you don't y'know, dust. 

You prop your skull up against your hand, your sockets half lidded. "You sound like my mother, you know that? But yeah I'll admit I gave quite a bit to the sick kid, and there was a guy with some heart issues. The others were give a little, take a little, but trust me, it all balanced out by the end. It usually does". 

Jul just shakes her head. Not convinced in the slightest. "You're wearing yourself down Dev. I mean what would your parents think if they saw you like this?". 

You leaned back in your chair taking a moment to think about that.  
"To tell you the truth, I like to think my father would actually be pretty proud. Probably say something along the lines of "My daughter was meant to be treated as a goddess it's the least these humans could do". My mother on the other hand would not appreciate what we're doing. Something about wasting magic and taking advantage of the already daft creatures". 

Jul scoffs. "Your mother might have had a point, but they sound like they would have been fun to meet. I'm kinda curious though. What do you think they would have thought about me?". 

You close your sockets for a moment, unable to hide the amused grin that creeps up on your face. "I don't think they would have tried to eat you, if that's what your asking". You can't help but chuckle as Jul looks at her forearm, running her fingers over the scar indentations from a certain skeletons teeth. "Had they been around when I found you, all weak and small, they would have probably taken you in, fed you roasted cat and maybe even adopted you. I mean that's technically what I did". 

Jul put a hand on her hip. "Is that so? Because I remember pretty clearly, getting attacked by a certain skeleton and not only did I bite them back as an attempt to fight them off, but also tried befriending them afterwards by helping them catch rats because I felt bad for making them cry". 

You look at your right arm looking over the radius that Jul had bitten all those years ago, no real marks since humans have such dull teeth, but the memory was fresh as the day it happened. From stalking and attacking to Jul, to running away, even though Jul was the one bleeding. It was a terribly executed plan from the start, especially since Jul had bravery as a main soul trait. Though that's what got her lost in the catacombs in the first place. But suppose if you were a kid who just bashed their abusive father in the head with a lamp, you'd run where he wouldn't be able to find you either and suppose a kid who can take a hit from their own father more than a few times, wouldn't really think twice about trying to fight off what they once thought was a fairy tail creature. Let alone think twice about befriending one, but it didnt stop her, no matter how many times you threatened to take her soul if she didn't leave you alone. It was a bluff of course, and somehow Jul knew it. After a while the thought of having company didn't seem so bad, So you let her stay. 

You never would admit it because that's how you were, but Jul made life easier and a lot less lonely. But mainly easier. She could walk amongst the humans, while you would stick to the shadows. One could pickpocket, while the other could use magic to get what they wanted. And somehow you two never got caught. You're not quite sure how that turned into creating a cult for the sick and naive, but you didn't care. All Jul had to do was find them on the streets and convince them that just for a small price they could be healed of any and all ailments. The gamble was how much they had and how much were they willing to give, luckily Jul was good at finding them. 

"Agree to disagree". You waved off. "My dad always told me humans were dirty creatures, but in my defense so were the stray animals we ate. So I thought, hmm heres one that should be easy to catch, I wonder how it would taste? I should have listened because that was an awful experience. I also didn't expect you to bite back, let alone so hard. Had dad been there, he would have kicked my coccyx for doing something so stupid". 

Jul couldn't help, but smile thinking how insane everything seemed as a mere child. If she was being honest the fact that she was running a cult with a skeleton monsters was in itself insane. But if it wasn't for you she'd have died alone within the catacombs all those years ago. 

"Weird that it all worked out. But look at us now". Jul waved around. "We have our own cult that praises you like a God and a homely little shack with everything we need. The worshipers provide as long as they believe. We have a good gig going on here, but we can't keep it up if you don't keep your energy up. Remember what you said about over use of magic?" 

You sighed. "If I over use my magic I run the risk of burning out". 

"Which means?" Jul gestured for you to continue. 

You couldn't help, but roll your eye lights. "which means I run the risk of fracturing my soul and enough fractures can lead to falling down and eventually dusting, which is like the equivalents of you having heart failure. But dusting is definitely way more graceful as a means of death. Unless you consider you guys getting burned up".

You mean cremated", Jul corrected. At least we know where the phrase ashes to ashes and dust to dust comes from. But maybe, for just a little while, you should heal only a couple people and take a little more from everybody else. I know how that sounds, but I think you need it". 

"Yeah I'll think about it". You mutter as you lay your skull back on the table, stifling another yawn. 

Jul gave a sympathetic look. "Alright well I'm gonna head up to the streets and get some grocery shopping done. You go and take a nap and I'll be back in a few hours. Sound good?". 

You gave a thumbs up. You're the best". 

A couple months later.

Another random evening, another cult gathering, set up by Jul. Guess you were running low on food again, you rarely ever made it past 2 weeks before you needed more funds for supplies. You told Jul you guys could make it 3 weeks, but she wouldn't budge at the idea of eating stray animals. It was fine though. More for you. 

You silently watch as the usual offerings are placed at the base of your throne. You see some jewelry, a few handfuls of coins and...a bouquet of flowers...great. Gonna be hard to sell those.  
As you glance around you can't help but notice a strange lingering scent. You glance over at Jul as she stands in her usual spot waiting just the same, her red cloak and black face markings in place. 

You try to brush it off as nothing. If anything it was probably one of the humans. You always thought those from the streets smelled weird. Some like smoke and tobacco, some like liquor. Others like...well shit. But At least some were clean. 

As the last couple people place their offerings, you scan the room, searching, for who or what, you don't really know and before long, Jul takes her place and begins the usual spiel of praise Devale this and praise Devale that, the same chants returning from the believers. Though it helped sell the cult theme, Sometimes you wish she would update the speech. This was about the 200th mass give or take. You'd never tell her, but you were tired of it by the 20th. Maybe you'd mention to her about stealing some new verses out of the bible or something. 

On cue, you take a step forward, summoning your magic scythe. Sure you could have tried to be original and make up a sword or maybe a trident, but then you wouldn't have gotten the title as the reaper. Though you could never bring yourself to kill a human, you thought the grim reaper was the coolest thing humans ever made up. And thanks to that, this whole cult shtick worked out. 

As the first person stands up to be "judged" a flash of light in the back, catches your attention. A man you've seen at least once before stands up, making his way out of the chamber, not before crumbling up a piece of paper and tossing it to the floor. He turns looking staight at you, and the way he looks back, with such hatred in his eyes, has your soul sending spikes of defensive magic through your bones. Just as you turn to Jul to address the matter, that lingering scent becomes overpowering. Theres a loud bang and a bright light, shooting pain runs along your body with the feeling of weightlessness, Then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

What is this place?

It's dark here. You're accustom to darkness, you have been your whole life, but this is very different from the catacombs. Its unnaturally quiet and as far as you can tell, there is no one and nothing around you, no matter how far or in what direction you walk.

Is this a dream?

You see nothing, you hear nothing and you feel...nothing. You're just numb, as if all senses have been stripped away. 

Or is this is death? 

In a way it's peaceful. You've never felt like this and honestly you don't mind it. You almost want to embrace it, but there's something knawing at the back of your mind, like your forgetting something. You're not sure what it is, but it feels like its something important. Or is it someone? You could choose to ignore it and let it all fade, but deep down you know you shouldn't. Deep down you know... 

You don't belong here. 

The silence is broken by a distant ringing sound that grows until it seems to pierce your skull and without warning, the ground gives way as if falling through a frozen lake, plunging you back into conscious agony. 

You made your decision.

Your vision is blurry, the ringing in your skull is ever so slowly subsiding, while the throbbing is just getting worse. The room is full of dust and smoke, but there's no hiding the surrounding havoc. Peering around through the haze, you can see that the room is in shambles. Offerings and old bones are scattered everywhere as well as large chunks of rock from the ceiling. Those spared from harm are probably still running to get back to the streets, promising to never look back, as any sane person would. 

The dust settles and among the wreckage, the very sight that's sends a shooting pain straight to your soul, is Jul. Shes covered in dabris, her red claok is strewn around her, tattered to hell and soaking into a darker crimson. You call out to her, in hopes its not as bad as it seems, but she doesn't respond and the panic only sets in more.

When you try to move, more pain erupts, causing you to cry out. Something is definitely broken and or out of place and it feels that much worse as you drag yourself over rocks and bones in attempt to get to your friend's dying form, only one side of limbs wanting to function like they're suppose to, making it that much harder. 

When you finally manage to get a hand on Jul, you waste no time pulling out her soul. Its in bad condtion. Its dim, flickering like that of a dying flame and the crackes are spreading, but you're sure you can heal it. You have to heal it. 

You urged your magic to come fourth and heal, but you could feel it being unresponsive. Taking a breath you tried again with more urgency, but the more you tried to force your magic, the more your own soul ached until it was unbearable and you were becoming light headed. You knew it was your souls way of locking down your last bit of remaining magic so you wouldn't dust, but out of all the times its done it, you wish it wasn't now. 

Time seemed to slow as you helplessly watched the cracks spread and engulf the soul and when it shattered in your hand, you couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped you. 

You stared at Jul in disbelief, you were waiting for her to wake up at any second, like this whole mess was just a big joke. This had to be a dream, you thought over and over. Just a really, really bad nightmare. It couldn't be anything but, but why weren't you waking up? Why was this happening?

No matter how many times you begged for it all to be just a terrible dream, the reality stayed as it was. She was gone and there was not a damn thing you could do. 

Your injuries scream out in protest as you embraced Juls body, hugging it tightly against your aching chest, rocking back and fourth into a sobbing mess. Something you hadn't done since your own parents dust slipped past your phalanges so long ago. Once again in your life, you were utterly and entirely alone and you wanted nothing more, than to go back to that dark place and be numb. 

You're not sure how long it took for your useless apologizes to die into silence. It could have been hours maybe days, your not really sure, but eventually the silence became to much and you had to force yourself to release your hold on Jul.

Gently laying her down, you slowly and ever so carefully moved away, resting yourself against the base of your broken throne. Since you hadn't dusted by now and you apparently weren't going to dust anytime soon, then you needed to attend to your injuries and as expected, you were not in great condition. 

From what you could tell, your right side had taken the brunt of the impact. Your tibia was broke, your humerus was definitely not all the way in its socket, your ulna was broke in two areas and Phalanges 3 and 4 on your right hand were broke. Half of the ribs on your right were cracked and or broke, the left side sporting a few cracks. You couldn't thank the stars enough for your magic keeping everything together. 

Raising your working arm up to the throbbing side of your skull, you weren't surprised to find a golf ball sized, spiderweb crack where the humans would call their temple. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it felt. 

Resting your skull against your broken throne you closed your eye sockets for a moment, taking in a few steadying breaths, before opening them again. Your right socket void of any light, while the left takes a few seconds before igniting into the looks of a large green glowing cat eye, dimming and brightening due to your current condition. It made your skull throb a little worse, but at least you managed to start up some healing magic to slowly start mending your bones back together. A timely healing process in your current state, but a healing process nonetheless. Had you not taken Juls advice all those weeks ago and taken more soul energy than giving when you did, you'd most likely would have been dusted, not that you weren't close. You didn't even want to think about your souls condition right now. 

You could only sit there and think about how two of those detonations would have certainly done the trick and would have killed more humans. But you know they weren't the ones being targeted. You can't help but recall the human and the hatred in his eyes. You knew he was to blame for all this. You just couldn't understand what his reasons were. 

Thats when you rememeberd him tossing a paper. You were in no shape to move but you could see it. Curiosity getting the better of you and just the idea of gambling with the limit of your soul, you spared a little more magic to pick up the paper and bring it within reach, using your good arm to grab it out of the air and do your best to smooth it out. 

"Monsters beneath us, now amongst us?" 

"10 year old emerges from local mountain, along side what is claimed to be known as monster kind, said to be Imprisoned under MT Ebott for over a millennium. The barrier that has said to keep them there, has been destroyed thus releasing them into what we have always and only known as mankind's world. Should we fear them? Or should we accept them? More information will be released at a later date". 

You blinked a few times, trying to process what you just read. Your mind was still kinda fuzzy and looking at the picture posted it was a bit blurry, but as far as you could tell it showed a human child standing along side various creatures. You looked for the date or suppose the area where the date should have been, but found nothing. So not only had monsters resurfaced, but you have no idea how long its been since it happened. 

How were monsters above ground and you're just now finding out about it? The worse part is you only found out because some racist human just tried to dust you. Your not even in the same country as these monsters, So how did this human find out about you? 

You sat back, eye sockets closed, as your bones continued to slowly heal. It would take a while for everything to mend back together. So in that time you needed to process this new information and start thinking about what your next steps were going to be.


End file.
